So, What is This?
by AnimeCreeper
Summary: Aidou drags Shiki and Akatsuki out on a walk after class...what will happen? This is my first upload, please take pity on me and read it ;D


**A/N: Haai, this is my first ever fan-fic I have put on the internet (: I hope you enjoy. Please rate and review...maybe share it. Constructive Criticism would be greatly appreciated. I hope you like my work :D**

**I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. Except Chi, I made her up :D**

**Enjoy**

_The Night Class was almost over and Aidou was sitting in the back not paying any attention to the teacher at the front of the class. He was looking out the window craving for something. Something he wasn't allowed to have. Class finally finished and Aidou dragged Akatsuki and Shiki out for a walk._

As soon as they were out of the other vampires' earshot, Aidou turned to Akatsuki and Shiki "I want to have some fun, you in?" he asked

Shiki sighed our of boredom and Akatsuki just rolled his eyes "Don't do anything stupid"

"Of course I won't" Aidou smiled innocently "Thankyou Akatsuki but I'm not stupid, you know" there was a crack of someone stepping on a branch and immediately Aidou reacted to it "Who's there?" he shouted as he froze the ground beneath him.

Shiki yawned, trying to show he wanted to get back to the Moon Dorms where Rima was waiting for him "Relax Hanabusa, it's just a Day Class girl"

"What were you saying about stupidity?" Akatsuki laughed "Now you've done it, how do we explain to this girl why the ground just froze over?" he continued in a whisper.

Aidou's smile turned devilish and froze the girls feet to the ground. He began to walk closer to her as she yelped as the ice froze her ankles. "What is your name, girl?" he asked slowly and delibrately condescending.

Her eyes went wide with shock because Aidou Hanabusa, the AIDOU HANABUSA was talking to her, asking her for her name "My name is-" but he interrupted before she had the chance to finish.

"Better yet, why don't you just tell me about your family. Your prarents, grandparents, siblings, friends, anything"

The girl looked confused but she answered anyway, obviously wanting to talk about herself so Aidou might come to love her like so many other girls wished "My grandparents died before I was born, I never had a brother or sister, my father passed away about ten years ago, because of this my mother suffers a great depression , she moved to France and I haven't seen her since. As for friends I'm quiet so no one really notices me" she rushed not wanting him to interrrupt her again, Aidou smiled at the girl.

"Excellent! This is perfect. Akatsuki you could not find anyone more perfect for what I'm about to do. I mean someone with no family and isn't even noticed haha no one will know this pathetic girl even existed" he continued smirking as she lowered her haid to hide her face behind her hair.

"Hanabusa I strongly reccomend you erase this girls memory and we'll be on our way. If we get caught Lord Kaname will-" he began raking his fingers through his hair.

"Nonsense, Lord Kaname will never know. Trust me she is better off dying, and what better way of dying then to fill my needs? What a great way to die!" Aidou cried proudly, he took a step closer to the girl and she gave him a confused look, his eyes glowed a deep red and her confusion quickly turned to terror. He bared his fangs and moved the girl's hair from her neck. The unnamed girl started trembling with fear but still she did not call out for help, who would she call out to?

"Hanabusa, I'm hungry and I'm getting bored also I need to see Rima, can we please go back now?" Shiki whined

"Hanabusa please..." Akatsuki trailed off wincing as he looked at the girl's face for the first time. She had long brown, wavy hairand a pretty face. To Akatsuki this girl looked a lot like a scared Ruka and for some reason this angered him...a lot. How dare he try to harm Ruka?

"Akatsuki, Shiki. Relax, okay?" Aidou laughed as he bent down to partake from her neck and she whimpered a little realising she couldn't change her fate, that was when Akatsuki snapped,

He knew it was irrational, he knew that girl was not Ruka. Why did he even care that it could have been Ruka? As he watched, he became blind with rage as he imagined his friend drinking Ruka's blood against her own free will "Don't you dare touch her Hanabusa" he snarled.

"Why do you care so much about her anyway?" Aidou had been put out of his mood but he was getting bored so he kept up the act to find out more infomation.

The question caught Akatsuki off guard. Ruka was stubborn and irritating why was he getting worked up by this? She was rude to everyone except Lord Kaname, so why did he care? He didn't know the answer and couldn't answer Aidou's question.

"I mean this girrl. She is a mere human, the opposite of us, they are weakened by the moon, we are weakened by the sun. Humans are our prey, they are miniscule, of unimportance. Yet you defend this girl, what is she to you?" he questioned, Akatsuki snapped out of it, returning from his daze and realised his mistake.

"Errr ha, well I just mean Lord Kaname forbode us from harming any student here" he laughed trying to cover his mistake. The mistake he was embarrassed he had made. Why, why, why did he even care that it could have been Ruka?

Aidou yawned "Well Akatsuki, you've ruined the fun I was merely having" he turned to Shiki who was stnading back turned to them and staring at the Moon Dorms "Shall we go back Shiki?" as Shiki nodded eargerly, happily to finally be getting back to Rima, Aidou glanced back at Akatsuki who was just standing there "and Akatsuki, I trust you will take care of this"

Akatsuki nodded as he watched the two vampire walk away. He melted the ice that was freezing the girl to the ground with fire. The girl fell down to her knees but he helped her up "I'm very sorry about this" he mumbled, still embarrassed he mistook this girl for Ruka, and confused as to why he even cared so much "he isn't usually like that" he continued rambling on and she just nodded, of course he wasn't know Day Class girl could ever guess he was a vampire. Akatsuki continued looking at the girl as her cheeks turned a faint pink, he realized that the girl and Ruka could have been twins, he smiled as he thought about what two Ruka's would be like, when one was enough to drive him insane.

"What is your name? I will need to report this to Headmaster Cross" he asked, the girl began to worry. If Headmaster Cross was to find out she was wandering around The Academy, alone, in the night past her curfew she would surely be kicked out of the school "Don't worry, I will see to it that you do not get into any trouble" she looked up at him and looking at the girl's face made him miss Ruka, made him want to see her again, to hear her voice and just be close to her. As he was thinking these thoughts he realised why it was that he cared so much.

"My name...my name is Chi" she said quietly but it was enough to make Akatsuki jump out of his thoughts.

"Chi...Chi means blood, right? That figures" he chuckled "Well Chi I would like to thank you, a lot, you have helped me figure out a lot tonight" he continued seriously

"Umm...Sorry, what?" she questioned, shyly

"Oh it's nothing"

"Anyway, i should be the one thanking you, I mean you stopped him, stopped Aidou"

"They were for my own personal reasons" he interrupted

"Still, nontheless I am still grateful. He was going to kill me, wasn't he?" she asked, clearly wanting the answer to be no, bu of course she was right. They always were.

"Hanabusa? No he was just stuffing around" he rushed "Anyway I must go, but first I shall take you to the principals office, asking him to refrain from punishing you. Just as I promised" he bowed

"Oh, okay. Thanks" she said, not even attempting to hide the disappointment and it rang clearly in her voice.

"Don't worry. We shall meet again, though I am the only one of us two who will remember this. Chi, once again thank you for what you have helped me with. Once again I am sorry about what Aidou did and I'm sorry for what I am about to do" he finished sadly, he hated doing this. Manipulating people, messing with their minds. It just wasn't right. She looked at him confused by what he was saying but a little hopeful as he took a step towards her. He raised a hand to her forehead and she passed out as he erased the memories of tonight's events and replaced them with a night of studying.

He carried her to the Headmaster's office as promised even if she couldn't remember it, he explained what had happened to Chi and was on his way to see Ruka, because he had an important confession to make to her. He, Akatsuki Kain was in love with Ruka Souen. He knew she was in love with Lord Kaname Kuran, even though he didn't share the same feelings. Akatsuki just hoped he could change her mind.

"Heh this will be interesting" he chuckled walking the long route to the Moon Dorms.

**So what did you think?**

**I know it wasn't that long, this was just some random thing that came into my head when I read a few sentences on Facebook. I have written other fan-fics which I may upload :D **

**I don't know yet whether this is actually going to be continued or if I will just leave it as a one-shot, if I continue it I will probably put more about Senri and Rima, they're my favourite. **

**Look at me rambling on...Should I continue this or not? Anyway thanks again...Rate, Review and maybe share please and thankyou :D**


End file.
